Field of Invention
The present application relates to a power supply conversion module. More particularly, the present application relates to an integrated power electronics assembly module.
Description of Related Art
Power electronic module is a module being able to convert electrical energy. The assemblies of a power conversion circuit and the applications of the power conversion circuit to electrical power conversion equipment with different specifications and requirements demand the power conversion circuit to have greater adaptability and flexibility. A power conversion circuit comprises a main power level circuit and a control circuit. The main power level circuit usually comprises switching devices and some passive devices. The passive device is usually an inductor, a capacitor, etc. The control circuit realizes the power conversion through controlling the on/off of the switching devices in the main power level circuit. Therefore, the design of the power conversion circuits is relatively focused on the application characteristics of the power conversion circuits themselves, and combined with other aided designs corresponding to the performance situations when the power conversion circuits are applied to systems so as to cooperate with other circuits of the systems to work properly.
With the development of system devices, the system devices are extensively used in a variety of operating environments and conditions. However, making the system devices simple, highly effective, and flexible is always a goal that the field intends to pursue. When the system device is simple, the design of the system device is also simplified to shorten the time required for designing the overall system device. However, the flexibility of the system device is more dependent on the design of the power conversion circuit. When the specificity of the power conversion circuit is strong, the power conversion circuit can only be applied to specific operating conditions to cause a poor portability of the power conversion circuit. Or, when the power conversion circuit is transplanted, it will directly affect other components or circuit design of the system device, which in turn may limit the application flexibility of the system device because of the specificity of the power conversion circuit itself.